Reunited
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "Newt couldn't help but think just how lucky he was to have her, to be with her; this trip away had really been far too long, and he privately vowed to make sure it was never this long again. Two months was a ridiculous amount of time to be separated from his wife – never again."


**So this is my contribution to Week 1 of Newtina Appreciation Month! I** **t's late because I was in Disneyland that week, and I wrote it a while ago but was too nervous to post it – but I'm posting it now to spread the Newtina love! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

He had been gone for far too long.

Tina had known when she married Newt that he would have to go on various trips for his work, that he would be gone for various periods of time while he went to study magical beasts abroad so as to update his book – but it didn't make it any easier on her, all the same. It hadn't helped matters that this trip had been a mere two months after their wedding either, the two of them only just getting used to this new life of living together as husband and wife; he had brought his case with him too, meaning that the house had been quiet since he'd left with the exception of the occasional visit from Queenie and Jacob.

It had been three months since he'd gone – she wanted him back more than anything, and she had received the letter from him just mere weeks ago, telling her that he had booked passage on a boat home, she hadn't been able to contain her joy.

The docks weren't particularly busy that morning, thankfully, and Tina was there bright and early to be sure that she could meet him immediately off his boat. She'd managed to wrangle the day off work, though with great difficulty, and she already couldn't wait to spend the time with her husband once more – there was much to catch up on.

A little too much, if she was honest.

Newt was immediately recognizable from the moment he stepped off the boat, his peacock blue coat standing out among the crowd. His eyes scanned the dock for a moment, clearly searching for something – and then he saw her, and his face split into a wide unabashed smile that she had missed. It made her stomach flip to see him so happy to see her, and she couldn't help but beam back at him as he made his way towards her.

He was more tanned than he had been before he'd left, though his nose was obviously burnt, and even more _freckled_ too; she couldn't wait to explore and map each of them, the old and the new. His ruddy-coloured hair was shaggier and longer, in need of a trim (though she honestly couldn't say she minded it this way), and there were obvious traces of ginger stubble on his face now – just as handsome as she remembered, but in a more rugged way.

"Tina." Placing his case down on the ground, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her; delighted, she returned the embrace and allowed herself to take all of him in. "Oh, how I've missed you, love."

She laughed quietly into his shoulder, unable to help the tears of joy glistening in her eyes. "I've missed you too, Newt, more than anything."

"I thought about you every night," He admitted, taking a step back now to look at her. "Even looking at your photograph wasn't enough – nothing compares to having you in person, _nothing_."

She felt her heart soar at his words; he always had a way of making her feel like that, like she was special and _wanted_. "Newt… We should get home," She decided, taking his hand. "You're probably tired after the journey…"

"I'm fine, love," He promised, but he picked up his case and walked with her. "You're right, though, we should go home – much more private that way."

The implication made her stomach give another flip, and though her cheeks flushed she couldn't help but smile; she'd have been lying if she'd said she wasn't looking forward to _that_ side of things picking up, now that he was back. Without further ado, they started to make their way off the docks and towards a spot to apparate home from.

* * *

Once they had apparated home, Newt wasted no time in pressing his mouth to his wife's, drinking her in as his suitcase clattered to the floor and his hands moved to hold her against him. Tina didn't seem to mind at all, not hesitating as she pressed herself against him and immediately reaching to push the coat from his shoulders.

As they separated for air, Newt grinned knowingly. " _Eager_."

"It's been two months," She huffed, now ridding herself of her own coat. "Too long."

"Far too long," He agreed, pulling her in the direction of the bedroom. "Shall we?"

Shoes were kicked off and pushed aside, the two fumbling with buttons and zippers the entire way while they continued to kiss fiercely. They were both nearly entirely naked by the time they reached the bed, crashing onto the mattress rather unceremoniously in their desperate haste; the bed creaked and groaned underneath their combined weight, a sound ignored by the couple completely.

Newt pushed himself up to look down at her, eyes gazing down her body appreciatively as he took her in; his wife was just as beautiful as he remembered her, the most beautiful creature in the world he had ever had the pleasure of being with. He noticed she seemed slightly fuller than when he had left, a little curvier but not unhealthily so – it was easily hidden by her blouses and blazers, but he knew her more intimately and was able to tell the difference. He couldn't say he minded at all – she was _glorious_ , absolutely breath-taking in every way.

"Tina…"

She seemed to be taking him in too, eyes roving over the planes of his body eagerly as her hands brushed across his skin. "That's new," She stated, her fingers drifting over a raised pink mark on his shoulder blade. "And those scratches…I told you to look after yourself."

"I did," He chuckled, now working on pulling her underwear – the only thing left on her body – down her legs. "At least, I _tried_ to keep out of trouble – they're nothing too serious, love, I promise."

Tina huffed quietly but smiled as she carded her fingers through his hair. "I missed this – missed _you_."

"Yes," He agreed, voice low as he leaned down to press kisses to her stomach. "I missed us being together too, Tina; missed having you in bed beside me, missed seeing you in the morning…Merlin, I missed making love to you so much I thought I was going to go mad. On some nights, it was almost unbearable; I had to use my hand, and it just wasn't the same."

His wife moaned quietly as a finger slipped inside of her suddenly, her walls clenching tightly around it. "Oh…Oh…"

"There's nothing like it," Newt continued, voice rasping slightly. "Feeling your heat around me while we make love…it's like heaven, Tina, pure heaven." He added a second finger, his other hand grasping one of her breasts in hand and squeezing gently. "I thought about you when I had to use my hand, tried to imagine you there with me and doing it instead…nowhere near as wonderful as the real thing."

Tina threw an arm over her face as his fingers crooked inside of her, hitting the right spot with each thrust. "Been too long," She gasped, bucking against him. "I…I can't…too good…"

"It's alright, love," He said softly, giving a pebbled nipple a tweak. "Let yourself go for me – let me see you."

It took mere thrusts for her to fall over the edge, murmuring his name and clenching around his fingers; he had to hide his own groan at the sight of her, flushed and perfectly debauched from his ministrations. He saw her through her climax, whispering adoring sentiments to her as she came down from her high; she whined as he withdrew his fingers from her, though seemed placated when he instead leaned down to kiss her.

"So beautiful," Newt muttered between kisses, pressing himself closer to her. "Absolutely perfect."

Tina smiled against his mouth at the feeling of his erection, hard and leaking, poking into her stomach. "Make love to me, Newt – I've waited _months_ for this."

"You're not too sensitive?" He checked, though he wanted nothing more than to sink into her.

"No," She affirmed, pressing a kiss to his nose and looking up at him pleadingly. "I need you, Newt, _please_."

He was never to deny her anything, especially not that and certainly not when she asked so desperately. Pressing another kiss to her mouth, he reached down to give himself a few hard strokes before carefully nudging her thighs apart. To his bewilderment, his wife shook her head. "Tina?"

"Not like this," She murmured, sitting up and giving him a rather sly look. "Sit back against the headboard."

 _Merlin's beard, I love her._

Newt did as she had asked without hesitating, leaning against the pillows and watching with a grin as his wife straddled him. After a few moments spent making sure she was lined up properly, Tina slowly sank down onto his cock with a loud moan; he hissed at the feeling of himself sinking into her, inch by delicious inch.

" _Fuck_ , Tina."

"You feel so good," She sighed, intertwining her fingers as she gave herself time to stretch to accommodate him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He agreed sincerely. "More than anything on this Earth."

As she started to move, slowly lifting her hips and sinking down torturously slow, Newt couldn't help but think just how lucky he was to have her, to be with her; this trip away had really been far too long, and he privately vowed to make sure it was never _this_ long again. Two months was a ridiculous amount of time to be separated from his wife – never again.

Gradually, Tina's hips began to pick up speed; he watched in fascination as she moved, her breasts swaying in front of him as she arched in pleasure for him. Now sure that she had adjusted properly, he allowed himself to move along with her; she cried out as his hips drove up into her, hands now reaching to hold onto his shoulders for support. Wrapping his arms around her, Newt began to suck and bite at her neck, determined to mark her as his; she didn't seem to mind at all, judging by the way she shuddered in response.

"This is good?" He rasped into her skin.

"Yeah," She breathed in agreement. " _So_ good…don't stop, Newt, please…"

She was already close, he could tell; moving one hand around to her front, Newt reached down to find the spot he needed to drive her to her edge again. Once he had found it, he pressed his fingers against her and began to rub in circles that matched the speed of their thrusts.

Tina fell forwards, moving her hips frantically against him. " _Fuck_ , Newt, _yes…_ right there, I'm almost…I'm…"

Without warning, he flipped them over so that he was on top and started to thrust into her desperately; moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her hands over his back. "Look at you," He crooned, his fingers rubbing harder and harder. "All mine, aren't you, love? Come for me, Tina – I've got you, let go…"

Something snapped, a wave of hot euphoric pleasure releasing within her as she hurtled over the edge; she cried out his name, clinging to him as he helped her through it, as he held her in his arms. His thrusts slowed as he waited for her high to wear off, mouth suddenly moving against her neck as he whispered more sweet nothings and terms of endearments to her.

"Amazing," Newt murmured reverently. "You feel so good for me, love…"

"Yes," Tina managed, coming back to herself. "You…Your turn now."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her mouth before shifting to find the right angle; his thrusts started to pick up speed once more as he searched for his own release, a new intent behind them now. She could feel his breath growing harsher on her skin as his hips snapped into her, and he whined into her shoulder when her walls squeezed around him.

"Tina…" He panted, his hands now gripping her hips tightly. " _Tina_ , love-"

"I've got you," She whispered lovingly. "I've got you, that's it…"

The noise Newt made seemed to be somewhere between a groan and a growl as he gave one final thrust and stilled inside of her; Tina could feel a pleasant warmth filling her as he finished inside of her, and she suddenly felt rather content. Running a hand through his hair, she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his mouth, smiling when he reciprocated and lowered himself over her.

"Mercy Lewis," She laughed when they separated, giving him an adoring look.

"Yes," He agreed, grinning crookedly as he pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too," She agreed softly. "I'm…I'm so glad you're home now."

To his surprise, her eyes were starting to glisten with tears; alarmed, Newt frowned and reached up to cup her cheek. "Tina, love? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter," She denied, but a tear was rolling down her cheek. "It's just…I missed you so much, and so much happened while you were gone…"

"Tell me, dear," He urged gently, slightly worried now. "Please, if something's wrong then I need to know."

Tina was shaking her head to herself, wiping her at her eyes before looking up at him once more. "It's not bad, Newt, I promise – it's just that…that while you were gone, I found out something and…and I wish you'd been here, that's all."

"What?" He asked quietly. "You can tell me anything, Tina, I promise."

"I…I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, reaching for his free hand; slowly, she brought it to her bare stomach and pressed it down so that it lay flat against her skin.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she was trying to tell him – and then his mouth fell open.

"Tina…"

"I found out about a month ago," Tina told him softly. "I would have told you in one of my letters but…but I wanted to tell you in person. I know, we've only been married about five months, but-"

She was cut off by his lips suddenly pressing against her own eagerly; when he pulled away, she was rather taken aback by his sudden behaviour – but then she saw the grin spreading across his face, the way his eyes were shining. The sight made her heart swell up in her chest.

"Incredible," Newt muttered, fingers drifting over her stomach delicately. "And you're sure?"

"Yeah, I went to a Healer," She affirmed. "They said I was about three months along, maybe three and a half." Tina paused, somewhat uncertain as she studied his face. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"Unbelievably so," He agreed, leaning in to kiss her once more. "Oh, Tina…You have no idea how happy this has made me, love."

When he pulled away, she saw that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears – not miserable ones, but the joyful kind. His expression could only be described as jubilant, overwhelmingly happy with the news, and she couldn't help but beam as she looked at him.

They were both rather tired from their activities, and so they slipped underneath the covers together for a short nap; they had all day to spend together, after all, and there was no rush. As Tina settled against her husband's side, the two of them holding each other as they started to drift off, she felt his hand press against her belly once more.

"Thank you," Newt murmured, voice thick with emotion. "This is such a _wonderful_ gift to come home to, Tina…I don't think I could imagine anything better. I love you."

"Yeah," She said softly, blinking her own joyous tears away. "I love you too."

* * *

 **This was mushy oops :p**

 **I haven't written smut in a while, I'm afraid, so it's a little messy (no pun intended) but I wanted to contribute and this is where my muse went! :D**

 **Please don't feel afraid to review – reviews give me joy and life!**


End file.
